The now ubiquitous CHMSL has utilized many varieties of light sources including incandescent, neon and LEDs. Because of their relatively long life and cool operating temperatures (when compared to incandescent light sources) LEDs have taken over the majority of these applications. However, their cost and complexity of manufacture have caused some concern in the industries using them. For example, most of the LED sources available for CHMSL use require a large printed circuit board and a large number of LEDs, each one usually associated with an individual lens. It is not uncommon for many brands of automobile to use six or more LEDs in this manner and, during operation, these LEDs show as a plurality of pinpoints of light.